As to the design of a conventional switch, the user can't easily find the location of the switch in unfamiliar surroundings. However, even though the user who is familiar with the surroundings can't easily find the location of the switch to turn on it at night or in dark surrounding; thus, the conventional switch is inconvenient to use.
Therefore, it was suggested to dispose a tiny light on the switch button, so that the location of the switch can be shown when the lights are off, thereby omitting the need for searching when the lights are off and the inconvenience for exploring the switch.
However, the luminous region of the switch with an illuminant indicator is limited to only on the switch button or on the switch panel at present, so the luminous region is too small to find or is usually shielded by other objects. Therefore, the indicator effect of the conventional switch with the illuminant indicator is not enough.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need to improve the conventional technology to overcome the drawback in the prior art.